Septim (Coin)
The Septim is the main currency in all of Tamriel. It is named after the dynasty that rules the Septim Empire founded by Tiber Septim. It is officially called a Septim due to the bust of Tiber Septim on the obverse side. The legend on the obverse (front) is: "The Empire is Law. The Law is Sacred." The reverse reads: "Praise be Akatosh and all the divines." Other names It is colloquially known as Drakes, due to the seal of Akatosh on the reverse side, which can be read in . The in-game name of the item is actually Gold, though some characters, books, and anything else outside the game menus refer to them as Septims. Acquisition Septims can be looted from dead enemies and in containers, lying around, obtained through completing quests (amount may depend on level), in satchels and knapsacks, laying around on tables, or on the floor, or by selling items, and can be stolen or pickpocketed. Infinite gold exploits Oblivion At the Imperial City, max out Dorian's disposition and strike him with a Paralysis-inducing effect, such as those found in spells, poisons, and weapons. Search his body and remove the 227 present there. Unlike normal looting, the remains in his inventory and can be collected infinitely. Collecting it for roughly ten minutes yields 1 million , while nine hours yields 50 million. This exploit was fixed by the 1.1.511 patch. Skyrim In Skyrim there are several easy ways to get an infinite amount of gold coins. Some of them can be done right away, while others require an investment. *Placing valuable apparel, including but not limited to Daedric, Dragonplate, Dragonscale, and even Dragon Priest Masks, on mannequins in purchased homes results in a doubling exploit. It involves placing the chosen armor on the mannequin, removing it without exiting the screen, then leaving the house and re-entering. Take the armor found on the mannequin and repeat. Sell the duplicated items to a merchant. This glitch has been fixed on Xbox 360 and does not work on PS3 with the Legendary Edition. *Several shooting ranges feature archers shooting at targets. All arrows fired at the targets can be collected and sold. The archers have infinite arrows and can be pickpocketed. When the Dragonborn pickpockets, they can give them different Arrows, then the archers will shoot the arrows they are given. This is a quick and easy way of farming expensive or rare arrows. *When visiting Calixto Corrium during the quest "Blood on the Ice," it is possible to sell him the Necromancer's Amulet and then pickpocket the amulet in order to then sell it back. Each successful attempt is rewarded with 500 gold and a large amount of Pickpocket experience. *In The Bee and Barb, "cheap mead" can be bought from Romlyn Dreth and resold to the innkeeper for a profit. This can be repeated indefinitely, although the player will have to wait for the innkeeper's gold to reset. Haggling, Allure, Investor and Master Trader are useful for this. Making Money Skyrim *After getting married to any spouse, they will set up a shop in the marital home. Every 24 hours one can select the dialogue option "Has the store made any money?" and the Dragonborn will receive 100 gold. If the spouse is not spoken to every 24 hours, the amount will stack. *If the Dragonborn visits any logging community, there will be a Wood Chopping Block. After the acquiring a Woodcutter's Axe, one can chop an infinite amount of wood, which can then be sold. *The Thieves Guild in Riften has more than one set of Thieves Guild Armor in the The Ragged Flagon's Cistern which can be picked up. There is a full set, which is in the lockpick training room, with three more pieces scattered throughout the cistern. The armor is valuable due to its enchantments. The armor will respawn an infinite number of times every few days. *The alchemist shops in the various holds usually have many ingredients for sale. If the Dragonborn buys all the available ingredients and uses them to create potions, they can then sell the created potions for more than the cost of the ingredients. One can then move on to the next hold and repeat. By the time one completes a circuit around Skyrim, the first Alchemist visited will have respawned a full inventory of ingredients allowing for infinite gold to be made. **Alternatively, one could wait forty-eight hours for the merchant's to respawn and repeat the process. *The Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon contains many valuables. Once cleared, the shrine will respawn everything, including enemies, every ten days. Trivia *An actual replica of the Septim coin was included in the Collector's version of . *In , Septim coins appear to represent gold coins in general as opposed to just the currency of the Empire, as they can be found in Nordic tombs and on Draugr that predate the Septim Empire. They are also used in regions officially outside Imperial jurisdiction, such as Solstheim and an independent Skyrim following a Stormcloak victory in the Civil War. *The console command "player.additem f X" (X being the desired amount) can be used to add gold directly to your inventory. Appearances * * cs:Septim (měna) de:Septim es:Séptim (Moneda) fr:Septim (Monnaie) it:Septim (Moneta) ja:Septim (コイン) pl:Septim (waluta) ru:Септим (монета) Category:Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards Category:Oblivion: Quest Rewards